


Ein Tag im Leben eines Tribbles

by Aleya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ernsthaft, Tribbles, VIELE Tribbles, es geht nur um Tribbles, und noch mehr Tribbles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel sagt doch schon alles ;) Humor und so.</p><p>Gepostet: 20.05.2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Tag im Leben eines Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Übrigens spielt das Ganze irgendwann nach der Folge "Immer Ärger mit den Tribble"...

**Ein Tag im Leben eines (oder mehrerer) Tribble...**  
  
  
Ein tiefes Schnurren erfüllte den kleinen Lagerraum, hallte von den Wänden wieder, nur um allzu bald von den Hunderten und Aberhunderten Pelzkugeln absorbiert zu werden. Noch bis vor kurzem war der Raum gefüllt gewesen mit Getreide, welches man aufgrund seiner besonderen inneren Struktur nicht in der Transportermatrix zwischenlagern konnte. Wie gesagt, bis vor kurzem...  
  
Niemand wusste, wann und wo der ERSTE Tribble aufgetaucht war, einige der riesigen, halb verhungert aussehenden, haarlosen Zweibeine, die hier ab und zu mal hineinschauten und jedes Mal ein paar von ihnen mitnahmen, vermuteten, dass einer der Botschafter sich nicht an die Quarantänebestimmungen gehalten hatte und den ERSTEN Tribble eingeschmuggelt hatte. Nun ja, man wusste ja, dass diese Zweibeine nicht einmal Ansätze von Intelligenz zeigten (wie denn auch, Intelligenz erforderte Energie und die bekam man nur, wenn man mehr als zwei Stunden täglich mit der Nahrungsaufnahme beschäftigt war - und das war eine Bedingung, die nicht mal die Besten unter ihnen erfüllten...), woher sollten sie also wissen, dass der ERSTE Tribble irgendwie IMMER da war?  
  
Der ERSTE hatte die ihm zur Verfügung stehende Intelligenz genutzt und sich reproduziert - schließlich wuchs die Intelligenz mit der Masse! Irgendwann hatte sich der ZWEITE vom ERSTEN abgespalten und der ERSTE war nicht mehr allein. Inzwischen hatte der EINHUNDERFÜNFUNDACHTZIGTAUSENDSECHSHUNDERTDREIUNDVIERZIGSTE (Korrektur: VIERUNDVIERZIGSTE) sich abgespalten. Zusammen mit ihrer Zahl wuchs auch die Intelligenz. Und so zogen der ERSTE und der DRITTE den Schluss, dass die Getreidevorräte in dem kleinen Raum nicht mehr lange ausreichen würden (Falsch: Das letzte Korn war soeben gefressen worden...) und machten sich auf den Weg zu einem neuen Lager. Sie ließen sich dabei von den Tribbles SECHSHUNDERT bis SIEBENHUNDERTDREIUNDFÜNFZIG begleiten - schließlich wollten sie nicht wieder ganz von vorn anfangen, wenn sie genügend Masse für hohe Intelligenz aufbauten...  
  
Gemeinsam rollten die Tribble durch ein Loch in der Wand (da sah man es wieder, keine Intelligenz bei den Zweibeinern), rollten weiter, bis sie ein anderes Loch in der Wand erreichten. Dieses Loch führte zu einem kleinen, annähernd kreisrunden Raum mit vielen bunten Lichtern an einer Seite. Die Tribble SECHSHUNDERTZWÖLF bis SECHSHUNDERTZWANZIG beschlossen, diesen Raum näher zu erkunden und rollten hinein. Kaum war Tribble SECHSHUNDERTZWANZIG durch die Tür gerollt, schloss sich diese auch schon (sie zupfte ihm noch ein paar Haare aus, was dieser mit einem empörten Quietschen quittierte). Allmählich bekamen die eingeschlossenen Tribble Hunger, es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre Masse  erneut erhöhten...  
  
Tribble SECHSHUNDERTDREIZEHN rollte grimmig schnurrend gegen das ehemalige Loch in der Wand, welches nun nicht länger ein Loch war. Noch grimmiger schnurrte er es an, nach einiger Zeit schlossen sich die restlichen Tribble ihm an. Gemeinsam nutzen sie ihre Intelligenz und schnurrten (brummten, je nach Geschlecht) die Tür an. Nach einiger Zeit bekam die Wand Angst und das Loch erschien erneut.  
Tribble SECHSHUNDERTDREIZEHN gab ein triumphierendes Pfeifen von sich und rollte durch das Loch, direkt zwischen den Beines eines Zweibeins hindurch. Das Zweibein ignorierte ihn vollkommen (wie schon erwähnt, mangelnde Intelligenz) und trat über die Tribble in den kleinen Raum. Verstehe einer die Zweibeine, die Tribble-Gemeinschaft war froh, diese Winzgefängniszelle endlich verlassen zu können und der Zweibein trat hinein (wurde schon die Sache mit der Intelligenz erwähnt???). Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, gab das Zweibein noch ein paar primitive Laute von sich ("Krankenstation" oder so ähnlich, wen interessierten schon die Kommentare eines Zweibeins, Tribble waren sowieso viel intelli... bin ja schon ruhig...). Tribble SECHSHUNDERTACHTZEHN beschloss angesichts des riesigen, annähernd leer vor ihnen daliegenden Raumes in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Mit einem leisen, hilflos klingenden Fiepen schloss er sich von sämtlichen in der Zukunft stattfindenden Unternehmungen aus. Die restlichen Tribble beschlossen, erst den Raum näher zu untersuchen, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fielen. Ein besonders hässliches Zweibein mit seltsamen Pelzverwirbelungen auf dem Kopf (Tribble SECHSHUNDERTVIERZEHN meinte zu wissen, dass es die Schmalzlocke des Captains wäre, woraufhin die anderen Tribble einvernehmlich beschlossen, diesen Tribble aus ihrer Gemeinschaft auszuschließen, da sie erstens ein Zweibein kannte (und dann auch noch so ein hässliches mit Haartolle und schleimiger Stimme) und zweitens sie sich über die Zweibeine informiert hatte... als ob diese Unintelligenten ihnen gefährlich werden könnten...).  
  
Die Zahl der Gemeinschaft war inzwischen dramatisch geschrumpft, es wurde Zeit, dass die nächsten Tribbleteilungen stattfanden. Tribble SECHSHUNDERTZWÖLF bis SECHSHUNDERTZWANZIG (ausgenommen jene, die entweder in Ohnmacht gefallen, ausgestoßen oder sonst wie nicht mehr da waren. Wer konnte schon SÄMTLICHE Tribble im Auge behalten???) krochen gemeinschaftlich und im Gleichroll (so was wie der Gleichschritt bei Zweibeinern, nur ohne Beine geht so was ein bissel schwierig) auf den riesigen Ledersessel in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Leder war zwar widerlich, aber erst mal besser als ganz nichts. Das Zweibein, welches den Sessel widerrechtlich in Beschlag nahm, sah stirnrunzelnd auf die kleine Tribble-Armee nieder. Woher sollte er mit seiner beschränkten Intelligenz auch wissen, dass die Tribble nichts für lebendes Fleisch übrig hatten, sondern es eher bevorzugten, wenn ihr Essen dort blieb, wo es hingehörte? (im Zweifelsfalle in den Magen eines Tribble).  
  
Das Zweibein gab schon wieder seltsame Geräusche von sich ("Du, Pille, ich glaub, die wollen was von uns."), welche Tribble SECHSHUNDERTZWÖLF großzügigerweise zu ignorieren beschloss. Auch die Kommentare des anderen Zweibeins konnte man verdrängen ("Ich glaub, die mögen dich nicht, Jim.").  
  
Weiterhin im Gleichroll rollten die Tribble weiter, schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Sessel erreicht und begannen zu nagen... und zu fressen... und sich zu teilen... und zu nagen... und zu fressen... und sich zu teilen... und... und... und...  
  
** END**  
****  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO    
  
Amüsiert ließ Kirk das Datapad sinken, er wusste zwar nicht, welches Crewmitglied diese Story verfasst und ans Schwarze Brett gehängt hatte, doch er oder sie hatte eindeutig Talent. Ein Tag im Leben eines Tribble... Manche Leute hatten aber auch Ideen, was für ein Glück, dass die Quarantänemaßnahmen seit dem letzten Zwischenfall mit den Tribble mehr als nur verstärkt worden waren. Jetzt bekamen Gäste nicht einmal mehr ein Staubkorn unbemerkt in sein Schiff geschmuggelt, auch wenn die Botschafter, die sich zur Zeit an Bord befanden, es mehr als einmal versucht hatten. Es war also mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Geschichte jemals mehr als eine Geschichte sein würde. Aber immerhin eine schöne Geschichte für zwischendurch zum Ablenken...  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich wieder den allgegenwärtigen, todlangweiligen Statusberichten zu...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ein tiefes Schnurren erfüllte den kleinen Lagerraum... Ach wie gut, dass diese Zweibeine nicht alles wussten...  
  
  
******THE END**       (dies mal aber wirklich)  



End file.
